An Unknown Love
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Prequel to Depression. Bolt and Mittens seem to be just friends, but will a strange chihuahua show them that there is more to it?
1. Enter the Chihuahua

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreee 's the prequel I promised. Takes place a few weeks before Depression.**

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. It shone into Penny's bedroom and onto Bolt's face. He squinted at first and then he slowly blinked his eyes open. He let out a yawn and stretched. He turned to see Mittens waking up. He said,"Good morning Mittens."

Mittens stretched and said,"Morning wags."

Bolt then asked,"After breakfast, do you wanna go out walking?"

Mittens replied,"Na. I'd rather just sit out on the porch."

Bolt then said in a sarcastic tone,"Is that so?"

Mittens replied,"Bolt, don't you even think about using that on me! I taught it to you, so you shouldn't use it on me." But, it was too late. Bolt made his begging face. Mittens caved saying, "Fine! Just stop the face!"

Bolt immediatly stopped and started wagging his tail and said,"Thanks Mittens!" He then jumped off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

Mittens said to herself,"I wish I never had to teach him that." She then followed Bolt to the kitchen, but not without noticing Rhino was still asleep. She said,"Guess he isn't going to be the first to get to breakfast for once."

**In the kitchen**

Bolt and Mittens arrived in the kitchen at the same time. When they entered, Rhino was already eating. Mittens asked,"How did you get down here so fast? when I left the bedroom, you were still sleeping."

Rhino replied,"I was. But, I woke up and went through the vents to get here before you."

Penny soon walked in and said,"Hey Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino." She walked up to the table to start eating her own breakfast. She soon left for school and her mom left for work.

Mittens and Bolt walked out the door and Bolt said as they were leaving,"We'll be back before Penny returns from school."

Rhino was absorbed into what was on TV and said,"Ya, uh huh, whatever."

Bolt chuckled as he left. Mittens asked him,"Where are we going wags?"

Bolt replied,"We're just going to walk." They then headed off to the woods.

**an hour later, in the woods**

The two were walking when they heard a branch snap. They turned towards it and they seen a pair of blue eyes staring at them. Bolt stood in front of Mittens and asked,"Who's there?"

The voice replied,"I'm not an enemy."

Bolt then said,"Then show yourself."

The eyes turned down, before they went up over a bush. As the creature jumped over the bush, a Spanish guitar played and stopped when he landed. Bolt and Mittens looked around. The creature said in a mid-western accent,"Ya, i have no idea where that is playing from, but it is annoying!"

They both looked at the creature, which was a light-brown haired chihuahua. Bolt said,"you definently are not a threat."

The chihuahua replied,"Don't let my small size fool you. I've had to take down a pack of wolves by myself before. now, to why I'm here."

Mittens asked,"Why are you here, and what's your name?"

The chihuahua said,"Oh, my apologies. My name is DB. I already know your names, Mittens and Bolt. I'm he-"

He was cut off by Bolt asking,"How do you know our names?"

DB simply stated,"You'd be surprised what I know. Anyways, I'm here because I can tell that either you two don't know it or won't admit it. You two are in love with each other."

Bolt and Mittens said in unison,"WHAT!?"

Bolt then said,"She's a cat."

Mittens continued,"And he's a dog."

DB then said,"And I'm a chihuahua that has a Spanish guitar following him." The Spanish guitar played again. DB sighed and then continued,"Now, we have the obvious out of the way."

Bolt said,"There is no way we are in love. We are just good friends."

Mittens agreed saying,"Ya. there is no way we are in love. Besides, do you have any evidence to support your theory?"

DB smirked and replied,"Yes. First off. You guys remember when you traveled across the country. Well, you also remember when Bolt continued to search for Penny, but Mittens didn't?" they both nodded, wondering how he knew. He continued,"Well, I seen the look on your faces when you went your seperate ways. You didn't look like two that were either leaving or being left behind by someone that was your best friend. You looked more like someone being seperated from their true love."

Mittens said,"That's crazy. How could we have fallen in love in that period of time?"

DB replied,"Well, people have fallen in love in shorter periods of time with more stressful environments. Like, me and my first two girlfriends. Couldn't have been more stressful or shorter period of time than that. The first one is dead now. Don't wanna talk about it. Now, some more evidence. I seen you two interact this morning. Mittens was not wanting to go on the walk, but you begged her into going. She also seemed, to me kind of like she was hoping you would use the begging face. Now, before you say anything, there is just now. I broke that branch on purpose to see your reactions, and ,Bolt, you reacted like a guy protected his true love. And, Mittens, you were looking more to Bolt through your perifre(A/N: Not sure if that's spelled right) than to me, which is what a girl does when the one she loves protects her."

Bolt and Mittens really didn't know how to respond. DB chuckled and said,"Just think about what I've said. I'm off to wherever." He jumped backwards over the bush, with the Spanish guitar playing. When it stopped, DB yelled,"I HAT THAT SPANISH GUITAR!"

Bolt said,"Let's. Let's go home."

Mittens replied,"Huh? Oh. Y-yes. Let's."

As they were walking home, they had the same thing going through their minds, _"Am I in love? Or was that just a crazy chihuahua?"_

They arrived home, and when they entered the house, they walked right past Rhino without saying hello. He noticed and said,"Hey, guys. Why didn't you say hello to me when you walked in?"

Bolt replied,"Sorry, we were just thinking about an encounter we had in the woods."

Rhino asked,"The encouter wouldn't have been with a chihuahua with blue eyes, light-brown fur, and a Spanish guitar playing at times, would it?"

Mittens asked,"How did you know?"

Rhino replied,"Well, he walked in about half an hour ago saying that he had met you two in the woods. He went up to Penny's room to take a nap."

Bolt and Mittens ran up to Penny's room.

**In Penny's bedroom**

Bolt and Mittens burst through the door just to met by small paws kicking their faces. DB said,"Sorry. I't was just a natural reaction. I'm a heavy sleeper unless a threatening sound comes. Then I involuntarily attack."

Bolt shook his head and said,"I understand. Why are you here?"

DB replied,"Well, I didn't really know where to go and well, I thought it would be nice to know if you two have been thinking about what I have said."

Mittens said,"We have been thinking about it. We just don't know."

DB then immediatly had a Spanish accent and said,"¿Por qué no te das cuenta que estás enamorado?"

Bolt asked,"what did you say? We don't speak Spanish."

DB shook his head and said,"Sorry. I have a Spanish side that is very romantic, but for some reason it's only here. Anyway's, I asked why can't you see that you are in love?"

Bolt replied,"Because, we aren't in love."

DB again went into the Spanish side and said,"¡Oh, la ignorancia que proviene de aquellos que no ven el amor que hay entre ellos. Si tan sólo pudiera ver, cuánto mejor sería su vida."

Mittens said,"We don't speak Spanish."

DB shook his head agian and said,"Again, sorry. Anyways. I basically said you were ignorant for not seeing the love between you and that your lives would be better if you did."

Bolt asked,"How do you know for sure we are in love?"

DB replied,"I just no. Now, I'm gonna go to let you think about it for a while. But, let me leave you with a couple more thoughts. If I go into my Spanish side while saying them, I'll tll you what they mean later."

Bolt said,"Okay."

DB did slip into his Spanish side and said,"¡Viva el amor y vivir en el amor!" He then jumped out of the window, with the Spanish guitar playing, to which he yelled in Spanish, "Odio esa guitarra española!"

Bolt said,"I'm guessing that last part means 'I hate the Spanish guitar.'"

Mittens replied,"Ya think?"

The rest of the day was uneventful.

**That night, Penny's bedroom**

Bolt and Mittens couldn't sleep because they were thinking too much about what DB had said. Bolt sat up and asked,"Mittens, you awake?"

She replied,"Ya wags. Probably for the same reason as you."

Bolt then said,"I'm not sure if he is right, but I know how we can find out."

Mittens now sat up, intrigued and asked,"How?"

Bolt replied,"Well, we...could...go on...a-a...date. Just to see if we really are in love. See what happens."

Mittens said,"Okay. If we see him tomorrow, we'll let him know."

They both then faded off to sleep with the same thought, _"I wonder how tomorrow will go."_

**Hmmm. Well, how will tomorrow go? Will Bolt and Mittens realize their love for one another? Will DB ever get rid of that Spanish guitar? How will the rest of the story go? Well, read to find out.**


	2. The Date

**I realized that I forgot to mention something last time. Well, two things. One, all my translations are from google translator. Two, I don't own Bolt, though I wish I did.**

The next morning, Bolt and Mittens woke up when Penny got up. They turned towards each other, not saying a word. They were both wondering how the date would be. They left at the same time. Breakfast was unusually quiet. Rhino asked them,"Why are you two so quiet today?"

Mittens replied,"We were just thinking."

Rhino asked,"Does it have something to do with that strange chihuahua?"

Bolt replied,"You could say that."

Rhino then said,"Well, just forget about him. He's probably long gone. He was probably just a senile old dog."

This didn't get Bolt and Mittens to stop thinking about the events from yesterday. In fact, they thought about them more. After Penny and her mom left, the three animals headed outside. It surprised Bolt and Mittens that he came outside. Mittens asked,"Aren't you supposed to be watching some action show on TV?"

Rhino replied,"I figured I'd get some excersice today."

They were broken out of their conversation by someone saying,"So," they all turned to the voice while a Spanish guitar played. DB then said,"I hat that Spanish guitar. Anyways, Rhino, I heard you call me a senile dog." Rhino gulped. DB smiled and said,"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. This time. If you call me senile, I will hurt you. Now, Bolt. Mittens. Have you two been thinking about what I said yesterday?"

Bolt replied,"Yes. A lot actually. We have decided that we will see if you are right."

DB said with a smile,"Great! That means I didn't spend all that time for nothing."

Mittens asked,"What do you mean?"

DB replied,"Well, I've already gotten everything prepared and I'll be making sure everything runs smoothly. I'll lead you both there this evening around six, which means we'll be there by around seven."

Rhino asked,"What are you guys talking about?"

Mittens started to open her mouth, but DB spoke first saying,"Yesterday I told them that they were in love, but they didn't believe me. But, now they are just trying to see if I'm right."

Rhino chuckled and said,"Is that all? I mean, even I can tell that they are in love. They spend most of every day together and i could also tell that Mittens was upset about Bolt leaving for Penny. At first, I just thought she was upset about her friend leaving, but I later found out that it was more than that."

Even DB was surprised by this. He said,"How did? but you are? And you? I never would have thought that you would notice that. you have your nose stuck in the TV most of the time and don't look anywhere else."

Rhino replied,"That doesn't mean I don't notice anything."

DB said,"Guess not. Now, you two lovers get prepared for tonight. I will make sure everything is still prepared and that it stays prepared for you. I will also be at a safe distance so that I can't see or hear anything, but can still be able to come and help if need be."

The three animals then went into the house, while DB ran off into the woods. As he was walking away, he said quietly,"Though, I would only be able to not see or hear them is if my eyes were closed and my ears were covered. I wouldn't miss a second of this." He chuckled at that.

**In the house**

Rhino said,"Well, looks like you both have a good looking date tonight. I always kenw you two would get together eventually. I'm just glad it didn't have to happen because of someother animals moving in next door."

Bolt replied,"Look, Rhino. I don't know how you think that just from what you have seen is enough to say that me and Mittens are in love. But-"

Rhino cut him off by saying,"Well, I say it's enough. Especially since you two say eahc other's name when you sleep."

Mittens said,"But,I don't talk in my sleep."

Bolt said,"Ya. Neither do I"

Rhino asked,"How would you know? You're asleep." Mittens and Bolt just walked off, because he had a good point.

**That afternoon**

Bolt and Mittens had an hour until DB came. They were in two different areas to keep themselves clean until he came. Mittens was under a bed and Bolt was sitting underneath a tree. Rhino was near the woods to keep watch for DB coming. Little did they know that DB was sitting on the roof of the house, waiting for six to come. He chuckled at what measures the two had gone through to be ready for the date. Penny was in the house looking for Mittens and Rhino. She had seen Bolt underneath the tree earlier. She eventually found Mittens. She said,"What are you doing under there, girl?" She reached to grab her, but Mittens backed away. Penny said,"Alright. Suit yourself. Guess you won't get supper, then." Penny then walked out to continue searching for Rhino.

Rhino said to himself,"I wonder where DB is. He should be here soon."

Back at the house, Mittens was wondering how long until six. She then heard a famialiar voice say,"Hola. Are you ready?"

Mittens replied,"Yes."

DB said,"Well, follow me."

He jumped out of the window. When he landed, he yelled,"YES! THE SPANISH GUITAR DIDN'T PLAY!" Then, it played. He let out a scream of anger.

Mittens then jumped down as well. When Bolt took a look at her, he realized he was in love with her because he couldn't take his eyes off of her as her fur shimmered brightly in the sun. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. DB noticed this, but kept the thought to himself. Mittens walke dup to him and said,"Alright wags. Time to follow him to wherever."

DB said,"Right this way you two." he walked quickly towards the woods where Rhino was at.

Rhino noticed DB walking towards him. He asked,"How did you get past me?"

DB smirked and replied,"i am full of more surprises than you." Bolt and Mittens then walked past Rhino, both having nervous expressions on their faces.

**an hour later, in the woods**

The trio came to a big open meadow that had many different flowers throughout its entirety. There were also fireflies coming out. In the middle of the meadow, there was a table set for two. DB smiled and said in his Spanish mode,"Escenario perfecto para el amor."

Mittens and Bolt just ignored him adn went to the table. They sat down and DB came from nowhere with a fake mustache and said,"You have three choices for your meal. Steak, fish or chicken. You may say how you would like it prepared."

Bolt said,"I'll have a steak. Make it rare."

Mittens said,"Give me fish, freshly caught."

DB then brought out a plater with their food prepared the way they had said. He set the plates in front of them and asked,"May I get you anything to drink?"

Mittens replied,"I'll have some milk."

bolt said,"Water."

DB brought out a saucer of milk and a bowl of water. He then said,"Now, I will leave." He walked backwards and disappeared into the woods. He then went up into a tree that had a branch that stuck out far enough for him to see an hear everything that went on.

Bolt and Mittens just sat there, admiring the scene. Mittens decided to break the silence, by sayinf after she swallowed a piece of fish, and saying,"This sure is beautiful."

Bolt replied,"Sure is, but-" He was cut off by a brown blur rushing past and blowing them and the table over.

DB jumped down imediatly and said,"I have no idea who that was, but I'm going to stop them!" He then ran off with a sonic boom. You then heard a few hits and a tree crashing. then, you heard a loud scream. DB came back in skipping. He said,"I'm sorry I coldn't stop it earlier. Well, get back to your date." He then went back into the woods after resetting the table. He went back into the branch to watch.

Mittens looked up and she was shocked by what she saw. The sun was shining directly behind Bolt. She felt something, but she convinced herself it was just the food. DB sighed as he watched the sun set. He left the branch. He came down to the couple and said,"It is time to go once you are done eating."

Bolt was done and Mittens had a couple more bites to go. DB then said,"Bolt, I would like to talk to you for a couple seconds."

Bolt said,"Okay."

They went into the woods a little. DB turned around and said,"I was right, wasn't I?"

Bolt replied,"At least about me. I don't think she feels the same way."

DB said,"She does. She just doesn't want to admit it. She had just convinced herself that what she felt for you was the food. I guess she is doing that because she doesn't want to strain your friendship if it doesn't work out. well, let's get you two home."

The walk home was quiet. Mittens was conflicted, which was why she was quiet. Bolt was quiet because he was thinking about how much he loved Mittens. DB was quiet because... he was. They all thought that everything would be better the next day. Little did they know what was coming.

**Cliffhanger's are fun. What is coming? Why does that Spanish guitar keep on playing (if you read Depression you would know)? Why do I keep on asking these questions that you all might be asking? Well, review please.**


	3. Shadows From the Past

**Let's see what surprises are in store for you this chapter.**

DB was sleeping on the roof of the house, when he awoke due to the sounds of a truck. He turned to see a moving truck near the house next door. He said to himself,"I better check this out. Time for stealth mode." He had a smirk from knowing he'd have to be silent.

**Inside the house.**

Bolt and Mittens had both awoken at the same time as DB for the same reason as he did. They were both downstairs at this time looking towards the other house. Bolt said,"I wonder if they have any pets that we could play with."

Mittens replied,"Only one way to find out."

Rhino agreed saying,"Let's go."

**outside, near the fence**

Bolt, Mittens and Rhino were staring into the other yard to see if they could spot any other animals. Bolt suddenly said,"Hey, I see two cats over there."

Rhino and Mittens turned towards where Bolt was pointing with his paw. Mittens said,"You're right. I wonder who they are." She then yelled to them,"Hey, you two!" The two cats looked up and Mittens said,"Come up here!"

The cats turned towards each other, before they started slowly walking towards them. They were talking all the way there, with Bolt squinting to see what they looked like. His eyes shot open and he said,"I don't believe it."

Rhino and Mittens said simultaneously,"What?"

Bolt replied,"Those are the two cats from the studio!"

Mittens said,"The same two that were so mean to you every night?"

Bolt replied,"Yes. I think they are probably thinking of ways to torment me. Why don't we just play along? I think that it would be fun to have their medicine turned on them."

Rhino replied,"Sounds good to me."

Mittens agreed saying,"Same here."

The two finally came up and the black one chuckled evily and said,"So. We meet again Bolt."

Bolt had his serious face on and said,"Yes, we do. Your villianous plans will never succeed in taking over the world. You and the green-eyed man will soon fall and good will triumph."

The black one replied,"Oh, but it will. He has a plan that will shake the whole earth to its knees. Now, who are your friends?"

Mittens said,"I'm Mittens. I have defected to work with Bolt. I have seen the evils of my ways."

Rhino said,"And I'm Rhino, and-"

The black one cut him off saying,"Rhino. The hamster?"

Rhino replied,"Well, my ancestories not all hamster. I'm one-sixteenth wolf. there's a little wolverine somewhere in there."

The black one said,"Well, i will make sure you will be the last of these three to die."

they then heard a voice saying,"and i'll make sure none of them die."

They turned there attention to DB while a Spanish guitar played. He was on top of the fence rail, with one paw hanging over the edge and he had an irritated expression. He then said,"don't ask about the Spanish guitar. It is the reason for me being irritated. If I figure out where it comes from, I will destroy it. It is even more annoying than the evil that you are putting out."

The black cat aksed,"And, who are you?"

dB replied,"Names DB. And your name must be Stupid. Suits you."

The fat one started to snicker. DB turned his attention to him and gave him a death glare that would send Satan running in fear. The fat one immediatly shut up. The first cat said,"You don't need to know my name, but when the green-eyed man unleashes his evil plans, it will be a name you will not easily forget." The two left the group.

When they were out of earshot, the four broke out laughing. DB said,"Now, that was funny. I hope we get to do that often."

Bolt replied,"Me too. That was too great."

Rhino said,"Guys! Quit laughing. They're coming back."

They all stopped laughing as soon as the two cats arrived. The first one said,"I would like to talk to her alone."

Bolt said,"No. You may not talk to one of my friends alone."

Mittens said,"It's okay. You know I can protect myself from these two idiots."

Bolt said,"Fine, but I'm going to stay near."

DB said,"Me too. So don't try anything."

DB, Bolt and Rhino walked towards the house, but stopped when Bolt and Rhino were out of earshot, but DB could hear.

The first cat said,"So, you know all that stuff is fake, right?"

Mittens continued to act, saying,"Ya right. I have seen him do everything that he said he could."

The first one said,"It was all acting, but he thought it was real."

The second one said,"Ya. I'm a big fan of his."

Mittens said,"If it was all acting, how could he perform all those things outside the studio?" She had to try hard to keep herself from smiling, let alone laughing.

The first one decided he'd just play along. He said,"Okay. Well, maybe you could defect back to our side. I could easily please all your needs and you could be my cat queen when we rule the world."

Mittens replied,"No. I will never go back down the dark road of evil." She then walked away, as did the other two.

Once she got back to the other three, DB said,"I told them everything that was said."

Mittens asked,"Really?"

DB replied,"Yes."

There was a moment of silence before they all started laughing. Bolt said,"This is going to be a really great time every day."

DB said,"I have got to concure with Bolt. This has to be done on a usual basis."

Mittens said,"This seems bad, but it feels so good."

Bolt said,"Revenge is sweet."

DB stopped laughing and said,"This isn't revenge. It is just relaxing. If you want revenge, I can help you." DB had an evil smirk on his face.

Bolt said,"Okay tell us your plan."

DB replied,"Well, that black cat obviously has feeling for Mittens. So, Mittens can go up to the fence alone at some point, but we will be hiding a safe distance away. When he tries hitting on Mittens, Bolt can tackle him to the ground and say something along the lines of, 'She will never fall for a cat that still walks the path of evil.' I will then walk up after the confrontation and I will be the only one that seems to know that it was a TV show and nothing was real. Then it will continue where, every day, Bolt will be showing up, but only that black cat will ever see him."

Bolt said,"Sounds good and all, but how will that be done?"

DB smirked and said,"I'll help you in coming from nowhere and going back into hiding before anyone besides the black cat sees you."

Rhino said,"I love it."

DB asked,"So, everyone like the plan and will be willing to go along with it?"

they all said together,"Yes."

DB said,"Good. We'll start tomorrow."

The four went wherever, waiting for tomorrow.

**The next day**

DB asked,"So, everyone ready?" He recieved three excited yes's. He replied to them saying, "Good. Mittens. you go and we will stay behind a safe distance."

She started walking along the fence row, and it wasn't long before the black cat started walking beside her. He said,"So, you like walks?"

Mittens replied,"If I didn't, I wouldn't be walking, would I?"

The black cat said,"True. Now, i never knew that they had an angel on earth."

Mittens said,"Guess it's kind of like how they have demons like you on earth."

The black cat said,"But, I'm not a demon. Though, you are an angel that has caught my eye."

Bolt tackled him to the ground and said,"Mittens heart is too pure to fall for a cat that still walks in the path of evil."

The cat said,"Well, I'm not sure she will be able to resist me. I'm the only good looking cat around."

Bolt replied,"Who says she has to fall in love with a cat? Who says you only have to fall in love with your species?" He froze at what he just said.

The black cat noticed this, and used it as an oppurtunity against Bolt, by scratching his chest. Bolt yelped and staggered backwards. Mittens gasped. she ran up to Bolt and asked,"are you alright?"

Bolt said,"I'm fine, but this cat is going to pay for that."

The cat asked,"What are you going to do? Superbark me? Use you laser vision on me?"

Bolt replied,"I actually thought I'd use my teeth and claws, seeing as the rest was fake."

The cat lunged at him, but Bolt was able to dodge him. The cat asked,"Why are you so protective over her? Are you in love with her?" Bolt didn't answer, he just stood there. The cat said,"So you do. Well, you don't have a chance with her."

Mittens cut in saying,"It's not true! I love him too!"

Everyone was in shock. Everyone, except DB who said,"El amor ha vencido! ¡Qué día tan glorioso! Cuando el amor ha ganado, el mundo tiene sentido!"

Bolt asked,"Is that true?"

Mittens replied,"Yes. I didn't realize it until he scratched you. But, I now know how I truly feel about you."

Bolt and Mittens were staring at each other, so they didin't notice the black cat that lunged towards them. He got intercepted by DB, who said,"El que trata de romper aparte el amor, no sabe qué es el amor!"

The cat asked,"What did you just say?"

DB became his normal self and said,"Basically, I was telling you that you don't know what love is because you tried to break apart love."

The cat left, but said over his shoulder,"I will get you Mittens. You just wait."

The four started to leave, when another new arrival appeared, saying,"Hey. There's Mittens boys and that little white dog that helped us get her out of our life."

They turned to see the three pigeons from New York. Bolt asked,"What are you three doing here?"

**So, what did those three want? Well, to find out, you have to keep reading.**


	4. The New Claws

**New chapter! and after a weekend of hunting, I'm ready!**

The middle pigeon replied,"Well, we met that there little dog and he told us that Mittens had been lying to us the entire time about her claws, so we came here for revenge."

Everyone looked at DB. He said,"I have not been to New York, but there are some that look like me that could have done it. Only a couple of them want me dead and would do something to get someone to go against a friend of mine."

The middle pigeon then said,"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have some revenge to get to."

DB replied,"Well, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The middle pigeon asked,"Why?"

DB answered,"Well, Mittens has a new set of claws now."

The pigeon to the left asked,"Woah, woah, woah. You tellin' us that she has been re-clawed?"

DB chuckled and said,"No, you can not re-claw a cat. I wasn't talkin' about actually claws."

The middle pigeon asked,"Then, what were you talkin' 'bout?"

DB replied,"Es el que ha capturado su corazón. El amor de su vida."

The middle pigeon said,"What did he just say? Was that like German or somthin'?"

Bolt replied,"Well, He was speaking Spanish and he said something about love. That's all I know."

The pigeon said,"Well, when you know let us know. We'll be around plotting revenge."

The three flew off and DB asked,"They came here threatening to take out their revenge when they didn't even have a plan. Why?"

Mittens said,"Well, they aren't the brightest lightbulbs in the shed."

DB said,"Guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna try to keep them from putting their plan into action, if they come up with one."

Bolt chuckled and replied,"Ya. By the way, what did you say to them?"

DB smirked slightly and answered,"You will know when the time comes. Adios." He then left with the Spanish guitar playing in the background. He yelled something in Spanish, but they couldn't catch what he was saying.

Bolt then asked Mittens,"Do you want to go on a date, knowing you're in love with me?"

Mittens replied,"Sure. Let's take a walk down the road."

Bolt said,"Alright. Lead the way, milady." Mittens chuckled as she walked past, hitting his nose with her tail. Bolt followed close behind.

**An hour later, somewhere down the road**

Bolt and Mittens had taken a break from walking, because they were tired and had come across a stream. Bolt said,"I wonder how far it is until the first house."

Mittens replied,"I don't know."

Out of nowhere, DB jumped down with the Spanish guitar. He said,"First off, I hate that Spanish guitar. Secondly, It is another hour's walk away. At least for you two. Me, it's about a minute walk."

Mittens replied,"Wouldn't that be more of a run, not a walk?"

DB chuckled and answered,"Yes, smart alek."

Mittens chuckled and said,"Well, just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."

Bolt then cut in saying,"DB, I still haven't figured out what you were saying."

DB simply stated,"That is because the time hasn't come." He then made his voice sound like a wise man and said,"Be patient, little grasshopper. The time will come." He then let out a small chuckle, as did Mittens. Bolt had no idea as to why they were laughing. DB then said,"Let's go home."

Bolt said,"You go on ahead. We'll stay here for awhile, just watching the stream."

DB replied,"Alright. I'll find those pigeons and stop any plan they have if any." He then walked off with a little spring in his step.

**Back at the house**

The pigeons were sitting in a tree. The middle one asked,"So, everyone know the plan?"

The other two replied,"Yes."

They heard a voice say,"No, could you explain it?"

They turned with a Spanish guitar playing to see DB. The middle pigeon asked,"How'd you get up here?"

DB looked around and said,"I just did. Now, if I were you guys, I wouldn't try any plans of revenge. You would just end up getting hurt in the end. I'm just tryin' to get you out of as much trouble as possible."

The middle pigeon then said,"Well, maybe, we'll just try the plan on yous and see what you think then."

DB stared blankly at them and replied,"You try anything on me, you won't see the light of the next day. Also, this is no threat. It is a promise. I always keep my promises." The Spanish guitar then played and he said through his teeth,"Just like I promise that if I ever figure out who is playing that guitar, they will regret it."

The middle pigeon asked,"Why does that even play? In fact, where does it even come from?"

DB replied,"If I knew that, it would no longer be playing."

The middle pigeon then asked,"So, what did you say earlier?"

DB smirked and said,"If you know what's good for you, you will never find out."

The pigeon then asked,"Why's that?"

DB replied,"Because of who I was talking about."

He then left, without a Spanish guitar playing and without another word.

DB then went into the house to find Rhino watching the TV. DB asked,"What's on?"

Rhino replied, "1,000 Ways to Die."

DB said,"Ooo. I haven't seen that for a while." He then hopped up onto the couch, layed down and watched it with Rhino.

Next was Deadliest Warrior, which DB stayed there to watch.

**Outside**

Bolt and Mittens had arrived back at the house. Bolt was looking around for the pigeons, but he didn't see them. He said,"I wonder if they left."

They then heard one of the pigeons say,"No, we haven't." He then dove for Mittens, but she ducked. The pigeon said,"That ain't all we've got in store for you."

The other two dove for her, one of them knocked her down. Bolt growled at the pigeons and said, "Don't do that again!"

The first pigeon asked sarcastically,"What will you do about it? You can't do anything!"

The pigeon was proven wrong, because as soon as he tried to dive for Mittens again, he was attacked by Bolt. Unfortunately, the other two pigeons hit Bolt off of the other one. Mittens batted one with her paw, but since she didn't have claws, it only knocked them away. The first pigeon then said,"Hey, Mittens. Take this!" He pooped, but missed.

Mittens yelled,"DB, we need your help!"

**Inside**

DB was engulphed in watching Deadliest Warrior. He asked Rhino,"What's up next?"

Rhino replied,"I think it's boxing or something."

DB said,"Oh. Well, guess I'll head back out after this then." He turned back in time to see an explosion. He smiled and said,"I like explosions!"

**Outside**

Bolt had finally gotten the three pigeons pinned. He said,"Now, you three fly back to New York and never come back, GOT IT!?"

They all nodded and the middle one sai,"Y-yes. W-we most certainly do."

Bolt said,"Good." He got off of them and yelled,"NOW SCRAM!" They didn't hesitate. Bolt smiled and asked,"you okay?"

Mittens replied,"Yes. It's just a couple of scratches."

Bolt said,"Well, let's get inside. Before they change their minds."

Mittens replied,"I don't think they'll change their minds anytime soon. Thank you." She then licked him, before walking inside, with him right behind.

They entered to find DB watching TV. Bolt asked,"Why were you watching TV?"

DB said,"Well, it was two shows I haven't seen for a while."

Bolt then said,"We were attacked by those three pigeons."

DB evidently didn't realize what Bolt said, because he said,"Oh. That's nice."

Mittens knocked him off the couch. He got up and asked,"What was that for?"

Mittens replied,"For not paying attention to Bolt."

DB asked,"Why? What did he say?"

Mittens replied,"He said that we were attacked by those pigeons."

DB said,"Oh. How did that go?"

Bolt replied,"Well, I got them pinned and got them to leave for New York."

DB hopped back on the couch and asked,"Have you discovered what I said earlier?"

Bolt said,"No. What did yo- Ohhh. Now I know what you said. You know we could have used your help out there."

DB replied,"If I did go out and help, you never would have found out that you are Mitens's new claws."

**Well, not my best work, but it is all that I could really think of. Next chapter is the last. Please review.**


	5. Depression Starts, After a Night of Love

**Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. **

The morning light came, but Bolt and Mittens were woken by a flash. Penny had taken a picture. She looked at it and said,"That's a keeper." Mittens was sleeping on top of Bolt with her paw drooped over one side.

Mittens got off and said,"Morning, handsome."

Bolt replied,"Morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

Mittens replied,"Yes. I did have a very comfy bed."

Bolt chuckled and said,"That's good. Just as long as you slept well." They then went into the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, they went outside to play. Unfortunantly, they met the black cat from next door. He said,"Well, this is truly the most beautiful morning, now that you are out here."

Mittens replied,"It was a beautiful morning for us until we seen you."

The cat stepped out of the shade, revealing a very shiny coat. He said,"i made sure to look as good as possible for you."

They then heard DB from in the tree say,"Well, if you put a paper bag over your head, you'd look a lot better." He then tilted his head. He asked,"Do you guys hear that?"

Bolt tilted his head and said,"I don't hear anything."

DB replied,"Exactly! The Spanish guitar didn't play!" He then fell out of the tree from excitement, and the Spanish guitar played. DB whined,"¿Por qué yo?"

The black cat simply said,"Well, that's what you get for mocking me."

DB then asked,"Then, I guess, several others have gone through this. I mean, I'm just guessing that several others have mocked you. It is just so easy."

The black cat lunged at DB, but he was intercepted by a brown blur that dissapeared as soon as it appeared. The cat asked,"What was that?"

DB answered,"Just a friend of mine."

The black cat tried to run at DB, but he just side stepped the cat, revealing ananvil behind him. This time when the Spanish guitar played, DB said,"Ole."(A/N:Ya know, like bullfighters) The cat backed up and turned towards DB. He ran at him again, but this time, Bolt tackled him to the ground.

Bolt said,"Why don't you just leave? You have no chance with Mittens."

The black cat said,"I will win her heart. It's just a matter of time." He got up and left after the statement.

DB said,"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him."

Bolt asked DB,"Hey could I speak to you alone about something?"

DB replied,"Sure."

The two walked off towards the woods and Mittens went into the house. Once they were right by the woods, DB asked,"What did you want to talk about?"

Bolt seemed very nervous as he said,"Well, I was wanting to make sure that Mittens and I stayed together, so-"

DB cut him off by saying,"So, you wanted to make her your mate and you want me to make a really romantic scene for you. Am I right?"

Bolt replied,"Ya."

DB said,"Sure thing. Give me a day. I'll have it ready by tomorrow night. Now, go give your lovely some love. El amor es hermoso."

Bolt said,"I have no idea, but I'm sure you're right. You've been right about so many other things." He then walked off and DB silently entered the woods to prepare a special night for those two.

**The next day, around 5:00 p.m.**

Bolt and Mittens were sitting on the porch, watching the late afternoon sun, when DB came up to them and said,"If you two would follow me, I have something that you will love."

Mittens was confused, but seen that Bolt wasn't, so she figured it had something to do with what they had talked about yesterday.

**on top of a hill, sunset**

They arrived at the top of a hill right at sunset, and you couldn't ask for a more beautiful sight. The orange was streaking across the sky and fusing with the purple. The sun's light was reflecting off the clouds, making them look slightly pinkish. It was a scene that made three almost cry from the beauty. DB said,"I thought I had picked a good place. But, this place is just, wow. What a way to begin a night."

Bolt and Mittens said,"Ya."

DB said,"I'll leave you two alone now. Keep watching that direction."

The two followed his directions long after he had left and the sun had vanished. It was now dark and the stars were coming out, one by one. Then, a firework went off. Followed by many others. Some came up and spelled out, "love," or, "amor." Some had pictures of hearts. The biggest one that also remained in the sky the longest said,"Bolt + Mittens, 4-ever."

Mittens said,"i can't believe he did all of this for us."

Bolt replied,"Well, he did do it for a very special occasion."

Mittens asked,"What's that?"

Bolt replied,"The day that we officially become mates, if you want."

Mittens smiled slyly and said in a seductive voice,"Well, come on then. What are you waiting for?"

That was the best night of their lives.

**near the fireworks**

DB was sitting next to where the fireworks were being set off. He said to himself,"Esa escena fue pintado por Dios. Era demasiado hermoso para ser un accidente." He was smiling, just thinking about how much good he has done for the two.

**A few weeks later**

DB hadn't been seen for the past few weeks. Mittens and Bolt had been having a great time. After Penny left, Mittens said,"Hey, Bolt. I would like to talk with you outside."

Bolt replied,"Okay." He knew that she was wanting to talk about something important.

They walked to the woods. Mittens sighed and said,"I've started to think about something."

Bolt asked,"What is it?"

Before she could answer, a voice said,"She's been thinking about choosing you as her mate." They turned to see the black cat.

Bolt said,"Will you just leave us alone? We were trying to have a nice talk, now leave before I make you eat your own tail."

The cat chuckled and replied,"you would never do something that drastic in front of your girlfriend."

DB jumped down with the Spanish guitar and said,"But, I would do much more drastic things in front of anyone. Now, leave so these two can have privacy."

The cat replied,"I don't think so."

Out from behind came two female chihuahuas. DB imediatly went from serious to scared. He ducked behind Bolt and Mittens. He said,"Wh-where did you meet them?"

The cat replied,"They came from nowhere and asked if I knew where you were."

DB was then gone. The two chihuahuas sighed lovingly and chased after him.

Bolt said,"I wonder who those two were and why DB was scared of them."

He was then attacked by the black cat, who said,"After I kill you, Mittens will be mine!" But, he got tackled by Mittens.

She glared at him and said,"I would never be with you, even if you were the last _thing_ around! Now, leave us alone! I am sick of you coming around so just leave already!"

The cat and Bolt were staring at Mittens. She backed off of him and he ran away. Mittens sighed and said,"Now, to what I've been thinking about."

Bolt asked,"What is it? You can tell me."

Mittens said,"Well, I've been thinking that sometime, I would like to have kids, but it is kind of impossible when we are two different species."

Bolt replied,"I know what you mean. I would also like to have kids sometime, but if we are never blessed with them, we will always have each other."

Mittens smiled slightly and said,"I know. But, it will never be the same as having kids." Her smile faded just as quickly as it had come. They decided not to go on a "walk" as they had always told Rhino. They just decided to play a game of fetch, but with less energy put into it than before.

DB had eventually escaped the two chihuahuas and noticed that Bolt and Mittens were playing fetch, so he decided to watch them for a while to see if he could figure out what was going on, and if he could find out what the talk was about.

**A month later**

The sun had yet to rise. DB was standing on a hill. He had found out why Bolt and Mittens were depressed and what the talk was about. He had a plan. A blue light flashed around him and it was ready, just as the sun rose.

It was a normal morning, but with a small difference. On a hill overlooking the house was a man no one had ever seen before. He had a fedora that completely covered his hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. He stood about six foot even and seemed to be fairly young. He also had on a tan trench coat. He smiled and said,"Do not worry you two. I will give you what you want."

**Well, now you know how everything had started! Yay. Please review. If you want to know more anout DB, aka Classified, just look at my profile and look at the information about DB or read some of my other stories. I would prefer you read my other stories and leave reviews. Adios, for now.**


End file.
